The objective of this project is to study the pharmacology and pharmacokinetics of antiviral drugs in vivo and to obtain information that will allow the design of a safe and efficacious dosing regimen for the drug. This is an ongoing project that will continue in the coming years. FUNDING NIH contract AI65311 and NIH grant RR00166.